


to see him.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie loves him anyways, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Behaviours, Tommy has weird self-esteem and problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: 1, 2. Alfie does a mental count and watches Tommy's eyes scan the other side of the bar; he's taking calculated steps and counts of the room. He feels unsafe here.Tommy, he scolds mentally, I invite you into a pub I like, and you still question me?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: fictober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this!

Tommy walks with his head held high; those ice-blue eyes that often melt into something less cold, instead, pierce the crowd and he walks with confidence in his strides. 

_1, 2._ Alfie does a mental count and watches Tommy's eyes scan the other side of the bar; _he's taking calculated steps and counts of the room. He feels unsafe here._

 _Tommy,_ he scolds mentally, _I invite you into a pub I like, and you still question me?_

He takes note of the dark shadow lining Tommy's baby blue eye and distantly wants to know how it came to be but he will wait. Wait until Tommy takes note of him; perhaps, until his blue eyes settle on Alfie, he will simply admire the other man at work. 

Tommy isn't necessarily short but he's small: he's small in a way that when he has him pinned to the bed, Alfie's primal brain takes note of how lithe Tommy's frame is beneath his hands, whereas his thoughtful brain - the voice in his head that utters words like ' _love_ ' and ' _dear_ ', instead of 'Tommy', instead of 'associate' and instead of 'ally' - notes the trenches between Tommy's ribcage. Notes the way Tommy smokes too much, like he's smoking the enemy out of their hole, watches how Tommy gets little to no sleep like he is ready for the Jerrys to attack. Alfie notices how Tommy is more war survivor than hero somedays. How Tommy himself replicates the war. 

But here - crowded in a bar, surrounded by people he has deemed strangers that cannot be trusted and the only people he has ever seemed to trust _(though Aflie wonders if that even is true)_ , his family - he is all Mr. Thomas Shelby, gypsy gangster king. 

Alfie may be in love with both - with the broken boy and the notorious kingpin. 

He likes a powerful, broken boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! Thank you!


End file.
